


Когда тиканье часов затихает

by Melonicc



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Unus Annus, акак тэгать
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonicc/pseuds/Melonicc
Summary: Последний день Unus Annus. Марк сквозь адскую боль пытается понять, с какого момента всё пошло не так.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Когда тиканье часов затихает

**Author's Note:**

> я в курсе, что никто, скорее всего, не прочитает эту работу с полным осознанием того, что произошло. я в курсе, что капец как мало людей смотрели весь год unus annus вплоть до его удаления.  
> но если кто-то здесь есть такой, то я буду рад даже вашему молчаливому осознанию, что вы не одни. memento mori, друзья. 
> 
> OVC - burn my shadow away
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/ovcmusic/burn-my-shadow-away?ref=clipboard&p=a&c=0
> 
> Работа на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10064092

Марк жадно хватает губами воздух, внутри всё полыхает невидимым огнём. Он здесь, он всё ещё здесь. Итан тоже, кажется. Марк слышит его рыдания где-то рядом, тянет руку к источнику звука, и видит рукав своего белоснежного костюма.

Часы тихо отбивают такт в его голове, и Марк точно уверен, что больше никто их не слышит. Он как-то спросил в шутливой форме у Эми, почему она никогда не обращает внимание на это чёртово тиканье. Эми тогда недоуменно похлопала ресницами и посмеялась.

_Мы не записываем сейчас, Марк, зачем нагнетать?_

Зачем

Может потому, что он видит сегодня мёртвого Итана во снах, а завтра утром снова зовёт его в гости, и Итан снова улыбается, снова глупо хихикает, а Марку до смерти страшно.

 _Не прикасайся ко мне_ , говорит Марк.

А Итан снова хихикает и всё равно обнимает, хватает за руки, гладит по плечу. Потому что это Итан, потому что он такой любвеобильный, потому что ему до смерти скучно сидеть у себя в квартире, и без этих съёмок видео с Марком три раза в неделю он бы, наверно, давно жевал антидепрессанты вместе с СДВГ таблетками.

Зачем было всё это нагнетать?

Господи, не за тем же, чтобы сейчас Марк слушал крики Итана прямо перед собой, но не видел ничерта кроме своих вытянутых вперёд рук, предательски трясущихся.  
Марк ведь сильный. Марк ведь справлялся со всяким дерьмом, и с этим как-нибудь разберётся.  
Разберётся же?

_Помни о смерти_

_Один год_

_Конец близко_

Марк сквозь адскую боль заставляет себя сделать ещё один вдох. У него во рту то ли пыль, то ли песок, сопровождаемые металлическим привкусом. Он хватается дрожащей рукой за ближайшую стену, видит очертания граффити. Марк сейчас сойдёт с ума окончательно, если не доберется до Итана через чёртову минуту.

Часы в его голове тикают всё громче.

_Нам нужно больше времени,_ скулит Итан, _нам нужно больше, хотя бы ещё один день._

Ещё один день, на протяжении которого Марк будет чувствовать как вот-вот разрыдается, пока Итан глупо пританцовывает с лопатой в этих глупых шортах, в этих глупых гольфах и поет, улыбаясь:

«Ты выкопаешь со мной могилу!»

А Марк отвернётся от камеры и хрипло шепотом добавит: твою.

Марк так часто выкапывал для Итана могилу, что уже не признает факта того, что и сам когда-то умирал.

Марк слышал как радостно кричит Итан среди ночного леса, пока сам задыхался в душной палатке, Марк чувствовал, как его медленно убивают в заброшке демоны Итана. Но он просто об этом всём забывает, стирает из памяти.

Он пытается разобраться, почему всё произошло именно так, но не может. Его способность рационально мыслить здесь совсем не помогает.

Потому что он до сих пор помнит жар летнего солнца на своей коже, помнит ощущение тёплой крови Итана, стекающей по руке, капающей с локтя на пол. Он моргает и не видит перед собой Эвана с Эми.  
Он видит за стеклом лишь меланхолично наблюдающего за ним Унуса.

Марку до смерти страшно, потому что он уже давно ничего не понимает.

Марку страшно, потому что он впервые ничего не контролирует.

Потому что на последней трансляции он не может себя заставить пошевелиться и скинуть ноутбук к чертям на пол, когда в потрескивающем телевизоре таймер показывает пять минут.

_Я чувствую себя… умиротворённо._

Эми садится между ним и Итаном у чёрно-белого гроба, готовится нажать кнопку удаления, и все они с лёгкой улыбкой переглядываются. У Итана в глазах плещется чистейший ужас, а Марку хочется его снова обнять и успокоить.

Марку хочется закричать о том, как ему жаль.

00:00:00:00

В один миг становится темно и совсем не страшно.


End file.
